msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: July 5th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran meeting from July 5th, 34 LC. Recorded and published by Lora Raventhorne. Record Damon Halliwell: I now call this meeting to order. Verus Baelheit: First on the agenda? Damon Halliwell: As always we start our senate meeting with last weeks events. Can anyone speak on Zanbor class this week? Mab if you would please. Mab Nimue: Last week Zanbor taught a class on how to make basic potion, called a growth potion. He informed us that it was an addictive substance, and bad for your liver. It had fish oil and earthroot in it. And no one was injured. That's all. Damon Halliwell: Thank you. Well funny enough, besides the beer night that does not need to be spoken about, that is all for last week. Vanidicus Alexander: Really. Vorien Dawnstrider: Chancellor... Damon Halliwell: Yes? Vorien Dawnstrider: I think that you need to apologize to Miss. Nimue and Archmage Silverweave. Muzula Silverweave: Shall I bring up the Mongoose? Lora Raventhorne: Otter. Vanidicus Alexander: I believe, Minister Emerson was involved in some -other- issues...sir. Muzula Silverweave: Oh, how about me having to drag you out by your ear? Meriahm Lausten: I regret that the idea to bring back Tavern Night was mine, and I feel I should issue an apology to the Senate... Damon Halliwell: I am sure whatever the Fel I did was justified! Vorien Dawnstrider: No, it was not. Kyàndra: It's not your fault...things happen. Damon Halliwell: Moving on! Verus Baelheit: Very true, Commander... Chancellor, I believe that last week's events should be called to attention. Mordecai Gerard: '''Did something happen? '''Verus Baelheit: Regarding Zanbor... Damon Halliwell: We now move on to this week’s events. Vanidicus Alexander: Ye know. The BLOODY TEMPORAL RIFTS. Verus Baelheit: Honestly... Damon Halliwell: Verus, the floor is yours. Verus Baelheit: '''Thank you, Chancellor. '''Muzula Silverweave: Oh, and the fact I trashed his office, but... That doesn't need to be brought to the attention of the Senate… Meriahm Lausten: Yes, let's talk about the portals that Damon keeps -- oh. You mean the time rifts. Never mind. Verus Baelheit: Ladies and gentlemen, as you know, an investigation into a series of ever-more dangerous rift activities has blossomed into a genuine peril. These rifts that we detected across Azeroth eventually manifested into portals... Now known to be chronomancy as origin. If you'll direct your attention towards me... Thus far, we have encountered two rifts that have manifested into Azeroth and... We can confirm that another variant of Azeroth's future is on the reciving end. Vanidicus Alexander: '''Another? Ye mean it's not th'same one as th'other ones? '''Verus Baelheit: We have encountered extralinear entities... I don't know, Vanidicus. It could be our own future, or one of many possible. Vanidicus Alexander: Fair enough. Sorry t'interupt, Councilor. Verus Baelheit: As I was saying. These Extralinear entities... have been parallels of Kirin Tor mages. Last week we encountered a variant of Councilor Zanbor Emerson. The week before, Mage-Commander Vanidicus. The rifts are not lightening. They are getting worse. If this continues, we will see a portal event maybe as soon as every few days. And bring with it.... I don't know. Presumably more extralinear entities. I'll take your questions now. Vintagius Bushvine: Given our experiences with Infinite Dragonflight, is there any way that these vile versions of our order are from some Azeroth where the Blue Dragonflight was never brought... ahem… back into reason? Verus Baelheit: I have no idea. The recent appearence of the Alternate Zanbor at the Blue Dragonshrine may give some clues. Mister Fairthorne? Beauwitt Fairthorne: Thank you, Archmage. Forgive my prying, but I assume the Librarium has been studying the rifts extensively. Have you found anything else of note tha' you haven't mentioned already? Verus Baelheit: Nothing that we haven't voiced at the Rift encounters. There is a disturbing truth that must be faced however, Gentlemen. I do believe in coincidences... and that both Temporal Events have been Senate Magi... is not one. They are clearly trying to come back to our time. Intentionally. Beauwitt Fairthorne: 'Tis likely, aye. Vanidicus Alexander: Been plannin' on that one from day one... Sir... Also, Minister Lausten, we need t'talk on that. I've been preparing' countermeasures. Verus Baelheit: Aithnea? Why are you cooking meat on your head? Aithnea Escol: Well since you elaborated on intent, I suppose my question becomes which... because bacon is delicious. Mordecai Gerard: ... And to think, I saw fit to ignore that. Verus Baelheit: True as that may be... It's hardly appropriate attire. Vanidicus Alexander: Ye know, frankly nothin' surprises me around here anymore. Aithnea Escol: I just came from a party celebrating the end of the Midsummer festivities. Beauwitt Fairthorne: Likewise, Commander. Verus Baelheit: You're a Mage. Couldn't you- Forget it. What was your question? Arranax DeVin: I admit, the end of this holiday is a good thing to celebrate... Vanidicus Alexander: When I firs' came here I was like "Oooh...that fellow is doin' somethin' weird!" Now I'm all like..."eh." An' I jus' get cross. Aithnea Escol: '''Which among the Inner Council is most proficient in Chronomancy... as if this alternate future is similar to our own, which is has thus far, then they are most likely the mastermind and that might give the Commander time to prepare further countermeasures; '''Vanidicus Alexander: ...I wanna say Gehlnarine... Arranax DeVin: It is him. Meriahm Laustan: He does have a history with time-related research... Aithnea Escol: A Valid point. We'll have to speak to him. Vanidicus Alexander: Get 'is ass up here an' we'll have a good chat about it. Verus Baelheit: And Finally. Kyandra? Kyandra Icefire: So...is it concluded that these beings are from the same timeline, or are we able to know if they're from seprate timelines? Damon Halliwell: If I were all of you I would prey to any and all gods that he is not among their time jumpers. Verus Baelheit: I don't know, Kyandra. Wht constitutes as the future? Do I have Chicken or Pork? Chaos theory. Meriahm. I believe you had a question? Meriahm Laustan: '''I did. I was simply wondering if we'd spoken to a... specialist... yet, and if we haven't, if you might want to pull a few people aside to do that. People who aren't me. '''Vanidicus Alexander: I know what ye mean. I know who ye mean. Verus Baelheit: We'll... talk after the meeting on that, Meriahm. But... the time may come to consider it. Meriahm Laustan: As you wish. Verus Baelheit: Mister Gerard. You had a question? Mordecai Gerard: Yessir. Are there any commonly observable signs before... someone comes through a rift? Verus Baelheit: Indeed.... We've been able to sense These Rifts on a collective scale. Though none of us get an exact picture. Mordecai Gerard: Would it be prudent to have someone watch each rift? Or is this being done already? Verus Baelheit: Muzula, Your question? Muzula Silverweave: Should a Magi get permission to use Nethermancy...would it be an art that may help...in understand the way these rifts work, and find out where the next may open? So, we can station Battlemagi in the area. I only ask... because of my own interest in the Magic, and the fact I plan on applying for a Writ to it. Verus Baelheit: '''Very well. Thank you, Chancellor. '''Damon Halliwell: A quick side note, this week I am going to host a Dalaran Arena night. We will see how it goes and go from there. Vorien Dawnstrider: '''Let’s move on. Mab, I believe you wished to speak? '''Mab Nimue: While everyone has been hard at work at destroying all the bad things that come through the rifts, I've been working on something different. The Master Apprenticeship Program. Overall, it's designed to help get the newest students paired and trained as. Efficiently as possible. It also does a secondary thing of allowing people to teach students on a part-time basis. The part time portion is based on the idea that some mages are very good at only a few schools and don't feel comfortable teaching a student everything, but they very well could teach just what they are good in. And it does not take the time that it take sto train one single student one on one. Thus, there will need to be volunteers. There is a notice on it, on the board where we list things and events, as well as schools open to being taught. However, if there's another school you'd like to teach, please, by all means, let me know and we'll get it added! Any questions? Mab Nimue: '''Yes? '''Vintagius Bushvine: Not so much a question as a word of support...I've found such systems to be highly beneficial. Especially as many older students... adults... learn best under their own guidance, and simply need tutoring in certain fields. Damon Halliwell: Moving on! Now Councillor Lausten had something to say to you all. Arranax DeVin: '''Good ... '''Meriahm Laustan: Chancellor, Vice-Chancellor, Councilors, members of the Senate. I have been proud to serve as a member of the Inner Council for nearly as long as there has -been- an Inner Council. I serve where I am needed, and sometimes that requires reevaluation about where exactly I -am- needed. To that end, after careful consideration, I will be vacating the position of Minister of War. This is not a step down - this is a step to the side. I will remain on the Council, but I will not be taking over another ministry. I will be taking the position of a direct Adviser to the Chancellor's office, advising the Chancellor and the Vice-Chancellor directly without an agenda or a specific ministry I must look out for. Meriahm Laustan: I will also be forming an Advisory Committee. This Committee will be Senate-wide, and will help keep tabs on the many, many going-ons that occur in our frankly astonishingly large Senate. Verus Baelheit: '''Have you considered a suitable candidate for a replacement, Meriahm? '''Meriahm Laustan: I have, and I will get to that in a moment. The purpose of this Committee will be to help the Chancellor, Vice-Chancellor, and the rest of the Council make informed decisions. This Senate is massive, and -someone- has to keep an eye on the big picture. In my first act as the new Adviser to the Chancellor's office, I wish to recommend Mage-Commander Vanidicus Alexander as the new Minister of War. Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you, Councillor I will consider it. '''Muzula Silverweave: '''Well good job, Vanidicus. I will be sure to send you a Mongoose, in celebration. '''Meriahm Laustan: Anyone who wishes to work with me on the Advisory Committee, regardless of Ministry, see me during the week. That is all, Chancellor. Damon Halliwell: Well with that, I now open the floor any who wish to speak. Simply raise your hand if you wish to speak. Verus. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Chancellor. I have something of a security alert. Vanidicus Alexander: An' ye didn' tell Minister DeVin or Meself? ''-- A Portion of the Records have been removed for security reasons. –'' Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Damon. Damon Halliwell: Uhm, anyone else…? Miss Raventhorne. Lora Raventhorne: Chancellor and Ministers, good evening. I will not drag this on. I have been authorized by the Chancellor to perform an internal audit on the Senate's various ministries and departments. The disturbing lack of care for providing financial documentation leads me to believe that there may be some fraud occurring. After Sunday, I will be contacting the various heads of the ministries, as well as going through their paperwork relevant to the audit. It'll be quick, and like I'm not even there. If none of you have questions, then I'll head back to my spot. Damon Halliwell: Mr. Blushvine. Vintagius Blushvine: I shall aim to be as brief as my colleague. As many of you may recall, I've been performing ambassorial duties with certain elements within Silvermoon for many weeks now. While my successes have been... sensibly limited... I have obtained a number of texts on the Art from Silvermoon, both old and new. These can be found in my office for the next few weeks before they're added to the libraries, if anyone wishes to review. Arranax DeVin: Well done. Vintagius Blushvine: '''As of this previous week, I have begun very preliminary negotiations on...hmm? I have begun preliminary discussions on the release of the less dangerous Sunreaver prisoners from the Violet Hold. '''Damon Halliwell: No. Vorien Dawnstrider:For the record, you do not have the authority to do that. Damon Halliwell: Hell I do not have that power. Verus Baelheit: He's right. Unfortunately… Vorien Dawnstrider: I suggest you stop such talks. Muzula Silverweave: Damon... So help me, if you interrupt him again... Vintagius Blushvine: Nor am I claiming to. Meriahm Laustan: The Vice-Chancellor is correct. We will not, nor will we ever, release those traitors from the custody they deserve. I would think the Sin'dorei would be -opposed- to having traitors associated with them. Vintagius Blushvine: HOWEVER, such discussions -will- allow us to pry certain other concessions from our arcane counterparts.....by the Light, I'm done with this nonsense. Yielded. Arranax DeVin: He's just been treating with them. Gods damnit. Sorry... some of them get hissy... Mab Nimue: I understand the Senate's nature to debate, but being so disrespectful seems unrequired. Vanidicus Alexander: I concur. Put a sock in it. Vorien Dawnstrider: I was merely reminding him that he did not have the authority to do what he was doing. Damon Halliwell: We are not about to do to war because people do not know when they have the power to speak on things and when they do not. Arranax DeVin: Now can we fucking move on? Vorien Dawnstrider: I agree, let us move on. Damon Halliwell: Fine we move on to promotions. Verus Baelheit: Very well. Damon! Speed run. Damon Halliwell: '''MIss Escol, please take the floor. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Aithnea, You have served this Senate well and admirably. The Council has agreed, and should you accept, we would bestow upon you the title of Archmage. '''Aithnea Escol: '''I respectfully decline. It is not a position I am ready for at this time. '''Damon Halliwell: Very well, we commend you for such a statement. Dismissed. Verus Baelheit: Indeed... As you say, Aithnea. Thank you. Damon Halliwell: '''Farel Arc, take the floor. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Mister Arc, I am pleased to make mention of your Loyalty to this Senate and your Progress as a Mage. I am pleased to promote you to Colleague rank. Kudos to you. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Dismissed. Mister Mordecai Gerard. Please step forward. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Mordecai, I am pleaed to make note of your dedication to our City. I am proud to call you my Colleague, and pleased to grant yout he rank of Colleague. Congratulations. '''Mordecai Gerard: I appreciate this deeply, thank you! Verus Baelheit: Dismissed. Damon Halliwell: Miss Icefire, take the floor. Verus Baelheit: '''Kyandra, many times have you proven yourself to be a Magus of respect, skill and unwavering dedication. May you continue to serve as an example to your fellows as a Senator of our Senate. '''Damon Halliwell: Now then. Miss Raventhrone, please take the floor. Because of this whole mess with time and space rifts the Council has had little time to speak. As such events have not been spoken of and I shall be moving us along by executive order. As such by executive order Miss Raventhorne I promote you to the ranks of Outer-Council. May you aid us with managing the city. Lora Raventhorne: '''Thank you so much, Chancellor. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Mage-Commander, Take the floor. Once more, by executive order and the advice of Councilor Lausten. I hereby promote you to the rank of Inner-council and inform you to take up control of the Minister of War at once. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Congratulations, Councilor Alexander. '''Vanidicus Alexander: Thank ye, sir. I imagine ye've got a lot t'tell me about. Time t'get at all those damn secrets that stop me from doin' me job. Meriahm Laustan: Well done, Councilor! Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. One more thing, to keep Balance among the Archmagi, Mr. Fairthorne take the floor. By executive order I am promoting you to Archmage of the Senate and look forward to you aiding us further. Beauwitt Fairthorne: 'Tis an honor, Chancellor. Thank you. Damon Halliwell: '''Dismissed. And with that I now call this meeting to a close. '''All: To protect and serve Dalaran. Category:Documents Category:Minutes Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions